the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Cataclysm
Bombs. Bullets. The Mightiest hero on Earth, Paragon. Nothing yet has been found to stop, or even slow down, the man known only as Cataclysm. Cataclysm is more than just the Overlord of Millennium City's Citywalk district. He is Mastermind's right hand man which means he is the second in command of the entire Advent. He has taken on some of the most prolific heroes..and villains..in the world and walked away. He is a man that is truly feared. But what really makes heroes pause when faced with the idea of going against Cataclysm is one supposition that Cleopatra once made. Cataclysm may be a Malvan. Origin Nobody knows anything about who he was before appearing as Cataclysm. All that has been managed to be pieced together is that he was first discovered in The Pit, some manner of super-prison somewhere in the Middle-East where political prisoners are thrown in to die. Here he was found by Mastermind, whom brought the young man back to Millennium City. Though there is no doubt that Mastermind took control of The Advent through a masterful series of plots within plots within plots, it's also a well-known fact that Cataclysm was with him every step of the way, eliminating dissenters that Mastermind didn't care to get his own hands dirty with. Cataclysm was instrumental in helping Mastermind bring all of the villains of Paradigm City to heel. While most of the criminal element accepted Mastermind as the leader of the Advent those whom refused to recognize his authority received a visit from Cataclysm and were quickly shown the errors of their ways. When Mastermind decided to create Overlords for each of a Districts zones rather than just have one Overlord in charge of an entire city it was Cataclysm whom recommended a few choice criminals for choice positions. Cataclysm has since been Mastermind's right hand. Tis Cataclysm whom ensures that the other Overlords receive and understand Mastermind's instructions. And, when things are at their most dire, it is Cataclysm whom steps out of the shadows to terminate a super-heroe's nosiness and belligerence. After a long period of intense study of the criminal, Heroes Unlimited CEO stated her belief that the reason Cataclysm is such a dangerous foe is that he is Malvan. This fact has not been proven, and Cataclysm has not displayed most of the range of superhuman abilities available to Malvans so at this point the idea that Cataclysm may be Malvin is just conjecture. Appearance and Personality Cataclysm is a huge man, standing nearly seven feet tall and weighing very close to 400 pounds. When not engaged in combat he dresses very nicely, with Armani suits and ties being his attire of choice. On the battlefield he wears a pair of military combat fatigues, a black tank top, and black combat boots. Cataclysm's most distinguishing feature is the mask he wears that covers the lower half of his face. This mask is evidently not meant to conceal Cataclysm's ture identity; nobody knows his name or origin anyway. The mask is instead a highly sophisticated delivery system for very powerful painkillers. Why Cataclysm needs these painkillers has not been made clear. It is well known in the meta-human community that if Cataclysm were to be deprived of this mask he would be rendered immediately incapacitated. However, those people that have tried to remove the mask have been killed by Cataclysm for their efforts. Cataclysm is brusque, professional, and businesslike at all times. He runs his little Citywalk empire as if it were a business, ensuring that all of the proceeds of Citywalk's criminal activities to go Mastermind save those funds Cataclysm needs to make payroll for his employees and provide other basic needs. Even though he is polite in his dealings there is always an air of menace about him. Quote "I am curious to know which will break first? Your spirit or your body?" Powers, Skills, & Talents Cataclysm is one of the strongest meta-humans in the world. His strength is comparable to that of the hero Paragon, Cataclysm can lift and carry in excess of 200 tons. In addition he seems to be impervious to all conventional forms of harm. Striking him does seem to cause him some discomfort and even momentary pain but no attack form yet has ever been seen to actually injure him. His sheer strength allows him to make a standing broad jump of almost 300 feet. Cataclysm is a superb hand-to hand combatant, utilizing the Israeli martial art of Krav Maga. In addition to his hand to hand skills he is an expert with firearms, demolitions, and heavy ordinance. He can pilot small aircraft and helicopters, as well as motorcycles and a variety of military ground vehicles. Cataclysm has shown that he is a good and capable leader. True, most of his rule is by fear but he's content with that. The criminals operating in Citywalk understand that as long as they don't get to big for their britches, and do as their told, they needn't ever fear an unexpected visit from the boss. The Cataclysm Conundrum As the second in command of the entire Advent organization, Cataclysm is the man that most would expect to step up and take over in the event Mastermind were ever incarcerated or killed. Much to everyone's surprise, the Overlord has stated firmly that he does not wish to become the master of The Advent nor would he take the position if it were made available to him. There are numerous qualified contenders to the throne of the Advent: Parasol, Tattletale, Shadowlord, the list goes on. However, each of the criminals dreaming of the day they can take their seat understands full well that as powerful as they are individually being the leader of The Advent means nothing without Cataclysm's support. No single Overlord could withstand a concerted effort by the other Overlords to unseat him or her. For this reason many of the other Overlords go to great lengths to make friendly overtures to Cataclysm, hoping to win his favor. So far, all have failed. Cataclysm has made it known both within and without the meta-human community that the only individual he would support as the next leader of the Advent is the Overlord of Millennium City's Little Asia, Snapdragon. The proclamation has caught many by surprise, not the least of which is Snapdragon herself. Snapdragon has never made a claim to the Big Chair, nor has she even ever expressed any interest in obtaining it. Why Cataclysm would choose her as the next Advent Mastermind is unclear. He's never stated why but has made it absolutely and unequivocally clear that only Snapdragon would ever get his support. It remains one of the many, many unanswered questions of Paradigm City.